


In A Fire, I Fell

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Misgendering, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He realizes something about Ancom.
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricde), opposite unity - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	In A Fire, I Fell

**Author's Note:**

> I hold no sympathy for the Nazi, and this was really a way to make him suffer a bit.

The fascist saw Ancom smile when a car burned in the middle of an empty field near the road.

His whole face. A spectacle of exactly what the opposite of beauty is. 

Yet, he’s still _appealing._

Tan skin that made him a stark contrast from the paler extremists. 

A sharp grin, crooked teeth stained slightly yellow. A throaty laugh, high pitched in a way, comes out of that mouth and Nazi frowns, ignoring his warm face.

“What is he laughing about? He’s destroying government property.” 

Ancap hums, a smile on his face as he turns around from the burning car, his yellow suit more unbearable when exposed to bright fires.

“It’s an anarchist thing, not something for you Statists to understand. Qi gets like this whenever qi can smash something, you should know this. Remember the time Ancom punched you in the face?” 

Nazi deepens his frown, watching his fellow rightist chuckle. 

And he looks back to Ancom who still has that smile on his face. 

Threads of mistakes weaving into that-

_Beautiful face._

  
  


Heart twists, and he forces himself to look away, ignoring the warmth of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 2 am. Wanted to add more, but it works better short. 
> 
> Tell me what ya think! Comments and Kudos’ are appreciated :))


End file.
